


Story that Never Ends

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Huening Kai, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, broadcaster choi beomgyu, sex without marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Even if it's wrong, in this time he must be right at least.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Story that Never Ends

Choi Soobin adalah anak yang nakal.

Begitu dia mengucap _Choi_ di depan muka Beomgyu, Beomgyu yakin, dia adalah tipe pribadi yang tega sekali kepada adiknya. Lantas dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja, membuat ia ingin sekali menendang pantatnya.

_He calls him Choi. Like he was._

Beomgyu mengerang. Menambatkan atensi pada pria berumur satu abad dibagi empat ditambah tiga.

Bahu yang lebar, mata yang sejernih air sehingga Beomgyu ingin sekali meminumnya, tetapi lupa _dia ‘kan nggak minum mata manusia_ , yang harusnya adalah makan. Tetapi nggak tau juga, kenapa, _sih_ , tadi Beomgyu sebut minum?

Choi Soobin bergerak di atas Beomgyu. Di atas sofa berwarna coklat tanah, yang entah kenapa Mama membeli sofa dengan warna yang culun seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu. Tetapi yang jelas, Choi anak kesatu di keluarga ini diam-diam telah menghabisi amunisinya di minggu pagi.

Kacang telurㅡbukan garuda.

Seharusnya, Beomgyu sudah berangkat sedari tadi karena ia sudah kepalang kesal kenapa anak kesatu Mama ini pulang dengan sendirinya tanpa kabar-kabar, berakhir merampas kesayangan Choi Beomgyu. Kacang bukan garudanya, _itu_.

Tanpa kabar-kabar juga, dia akan menggali kata Choi _yang lain_ di depan matanya, _lagi_.

Sudah lama sekiranya, ia tidak mendengar panggilan itu.

Panggilan oleh Sang mantan kekasih Beomgyu, Huening Kai Kamal, yang berada di satu tahun lebih muda di bawah Beomgyu.

Beomgyu marah pada Choi Soobin, bukan karena apa-apa. Tetapi lebih karena _mereka_ , ia dan Hueningkai sudah pernah berbagi makanan, berbagi satu deterjen dan pengharum pakaian yang sama, ranjang yang sama, tempat yang sama, dan kamar mandi yang sama.

_Itu mengingatkannya._

Yang lagi, dia bukan sekedar mantan kekasihnya. Tetapi mantan suaminya juga.

_Ah_ , kalau dipikir ini adalah _the sweet chaos_ dalam hidup lelaki bermata gelap, segelap samudera semesta.

Kembali pikiran ini melayang pada kesakitan delapan tahun silam, sakit karena sesuatu, lalu khawatir karena sesuatu, bahagia karena sesuatu (yang ini di altar), lalu kecewa dan sedih pada sesuatu.

Alasan mengapa dirinya berakhir untuk bersamanya dan berakhir untuk pergi darinya adalah karena _thats one night_.

_The one night that drove him crazy and seemed like he wanted to go to heaven forever because, his treat was even more heavenly._

_Such the sweet, the sweet chaos in Beomgyu’s, or maybe him (too)._

Walau memang, Beomgyu, laki-laki itu tahu ini salah. Mama juga pernah memukulnya di bahu sampai lebam-lebam alih-alih mengatakan _ini salah!_ tetapi dengan cara sedikit lebih berbeda dari ibu-ibu pada umumnya.

Ayah juga menghardik. Dengan mengatakan _ayah seperti ayah paling buruk dan paling gagal di dunia_ , ia diam-diam membunuh keberanian Beomgyu untuk tetap sekedar merangkak pada atas bumi.

_He has broken an important pillar. Sex without marriage is indeed everyone's business, but for the pillars adhered to by the Beomgyu family, it is still a sacred thing._

  
Choi Beomgyu takut hidup. Tetapi Choi Beomgyu juga takut mati.

Akhirnya setelah sesuatu terjadi padanya, harusnya pada _mereka_. Hueningkai memegang tangan ringkih Beomgyu dan berani mengambil kalimat _saya akan bertanggung jawab. Saya akan menikahi Beomgyu_ , di depan kedua orang tuanya dan Soobin juga waktu itu.

Soobin membuat sedikit kekacauan, membanting gelasnya di atas meja (walau tidak sampai pecah), lantas menarik kerah kemeja Hueningkai dengan keras. Mereka teman satu grup, kiranya, dan dia pasti menyayangi Hueningkai selayaknya adiknya.

Disamping menyayangi Beomgyu sebagai adiknya (yang beneran, nggak pakai bohong), Beomgyu kira ia akan melepas impulsifnya untuk memukul pipi artis seperti Hueningkai (ini menyebabkan fans gempar saat melihat bagaimana bekas pukulan Choi Soobin, tetapi Hueningkai bilang dia hanya terpeleset karena banyak latihan.)

Walau terdengar bodoh untuk menjadi alasan. Itu tidak membiarkannya memutus niat tanggung jawabnya sebagai calon suami cuma gegara dia adalah si pembuat alasan bodoh.

Mereka menikah, dengan kesalahan yang dipupuk seumur jagung sebagai akibat mereka melakukannya.

Bukan hal yang manis. _Sweet._ Tetapi _chaos_ , karena itu merupakan kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi, seburuk apapun keadaannya, secinta apapun kamu dengannya.

_it's not a good choice, though._

Mengingat mereka menikah tidak karena baik-baik saja oleh alasan cinta. Walau Beomgyu mencintainya, dan Beomgyu (sebenarnya) tidak tahu dia (benar-benar) mencintainya juga atau tidak, mereka tetap dihukum oleh dunia.

Sedikit banyak tahu alasan mereka menikah karena _sedikit berbeda_. Tetapi (untungnya), tetangga-tetangga tidak tahu dia seorang artis papan atas.

Sedikit ada syukur di dalam itu. Walau mereka tetap saja salah.

Kepada calon masa depan mereka, dia, atas nama cinta buta dan Tuhan.

Beomgyu telah melanggar seharusnya yang tidak laki-laki itu lakukan. Bersamanya juga.

Menikah bukan solusi untuk ini, menurutnya. Karena, sejauh apapun, sebaik apapun mereka menutupi hal _ini_. Rongga kosong dan bersalah itu tetap ada. Nggak hilang. Bahkan sampai delapan tahun berlalu pun, _mereka_ tetap nggak hilang.

Dari Beomgyu awal dua puluh tahun sampai dua puluh tujuh hampir dua puluh delapan mengikuti Soobin, kesalahan itu tetap ada. Kesalahan itu tetap Beomgyu bawa sampai mati (nanti), nggak sekarang, soalnya dia mau kerja dulu, katanya.

“Sana,” usirnya. Seperti tahu Beomgyu dapat job jadi penyiar radio yang telah lama ia idamkan.

Walau cuma pengganti, tapi katanya ia cukup beruntung untuk ini.

Selain ia dapat yang dirinya inginkan, ia juga dapat bertemu orang-orang penting yang jadi partnernya di acara itu.

Dan setelah itu, Choi Beomgyu menggelosor ke bawah, lantai. Atas tendangan kaki Soobin yang bau, Beomgyu sedikit berterimakasih. Karena berkatnya, ia tidak jadi telat oleh acara menguapnya yang _buset super lama_ , dan bisa melangkah riang diantara pemandangan pucuk-pucuk bunga tahi ayam kota Seoul terlebih dahulu.

Beomgyu menengadah ke atas, langit.

Biru itu, langit yang indah yang ia tahu.

Bahwasanya sekarang bukannya hujan tetapi malah terang-benderang, lelaki Choi yang sudah rapi masa bodoh karena penampilannya yang tidak akan rusak sesampainya disana melainkan malah jadi terkejut.

Beomgyu tidak tahu adegan klise drama apa yang semesta limpahkan padanya.

Tetapi sungguh, seseorang dengan coat hitam dan rambut yang kini berbelah tengah, poni disampirkan rapi kepada samping-samping kepalanya.

_He is._

_He, is._

“Choi Beomgyu?”

_His voice never made him feel that he had been wrongly born into the world._

Sosok itu mendekat.

Berkas perceraian karena tidak lagi ada rasa yang perlu dipupuk oleh Hueningkai padanya masih terasa baru baginya. Dan sekarang, ia tahu _the time and memory are teasing him._

Dia...

“Hueningkai?” Satu senyum terpaksa ia terbitkan di bibir Beomgyu.

“Lama tidak bertemu,” dia balas tersenyum; _even his smile still makes Beomgyu's emotions sway_. Ia melanjutkan, “dan senang untuk bertemu lagi.”

_Gasp._

Ia yakin, ia mendengar sesuatu yang ia tahu persis sangat ambigu. Yang lebih tepatnya juga, itu tidak mungkin terucap dari bibir pemuda Huening di depannya.

“ _Ah, y-ya?_ ” Ia mengerjap pelan saat terkesiap.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Hueningkai lagi-lagi tersenyum.

“Mari bekerja sama untuk acara ini, _Choi-ssi_.” Ajaknya.

Dan, _like a story that never ends. Beomgyu's heart pounding as Hueningkai's sturdy hands draped around his waist as an impulsive affection (he had to keep it from hitting the studio chairs, he thought), still sounded like he was clashing silently._

Juga Hueningkai...

_He still the same. He was also still pounding when he met Choi Soobin's younger brother actually. Never said anything about his feelings directly as he is. But that night's sweet mistake, was his biggest decision because he loved Choi Beomgyu too much; the devil embraced him. Even if it's wrong, in this time he must be right at least._

Dia harus benar, atau salah selamanya.

“Tentu saja.”

Dan seperti cerita yang tidak pernah berakhir, satu perasaan yang sama dan telah lama kembali menguar ke udara.

Dia akan memperjuangkannya. _Hueningkai_.

_He must learn how to love as Beomgyu loves him_.

Tidak akan lagi. Tidak akan lagi ia melepaskan sesuatu hal yang telah mengusik kehidupan terbesar dan masuk sebagai semesta yang ia punya.   
  


Yang dulu adalah kesalahannya. Kesalahannya dalam memaknai sebuah cinta dan tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada Beomgyu. _His love language is love in silence_ , itu faktanya.

Jika ia mencintainya, ia akan berjuang untuknya.

_Once again._

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca! Kuddos are appreciated 💗


End file.
